


Dance With Me, Baby

by tryslora



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Community: mating_games, Dancing, Hook-Up, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:24:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac is surprised when Jackson, of all people, remembers his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bonus Challenge 1 at Mating_Games on LJ.
> 
> Yes, this will be expanded in the future. Please subscribe for updates. No, I'm not sure exactly WHEN, sorry. :(
> 
> 2013-04-26 ETA: Adding this to the mating games extras collection (not expanding it yet, sorry!).

Isaac is barely used to thinking of Jackson as a neighbor, let alone a packmate; it surprises him when Jackson, of all people, remembers that it is Isaac's birthday. When Isaac tries to ask why it matters and where they are going, Jackson just grabs his shoulder to push him down and into the Porsche.

Later, when Isaac is on the dance floor sandwiched between Erica and Jackson, hands touching bodies without caring which belongs to who, he wants to say thank you for the surprise. Erica nips at his lip before letting him go so he can pull Jackson in for a long slow kiss. Fingers slip between shirts and skin, touching and teasing.

For now they're on the dance floor. In time they'll leave, and Isaac will show them both exactly how thankful he is for his gift, all night long.


End file.
